2030 Olympics: Fairway w/Nosecone VS Swoop w/Arsenal (Light Team Combat)
Six Lasers - Thrull Magma Rivers Grab a partner and a lightsaber. Go on. We won't blame you. Criss-crossing the main "continent" of Thrull are numerous rivers of magma, constantly pumping, fed by the volatile planet's molten core. The views here are spectacular, ranging from cliffs overlooking the fiery lakes to entire plains of hardened ash. If one is looking for a far-out, exotic place for a gladiatorial match, then they have found it. Signs of civilization are not out of the question, however. Various species and companies have taken advantage of the "riverfront" property and have set up numerous industrial and recreational facilities. Perhaps you'd like to take a therapeutic dip in one of the lava pools? After all, look what it did for Galvatron! Grimlock arrives! He glances around, and looks down at his 'judge' clipboard somebody has foisted upon him. Somebody must have thought this was a good idea- then again, the olympics here never seemed to be that...wisely put together. "OKAY." he grunts, tromping up to a large overlook of the magma rivers. "Me Grimlock say whichever team Swoop on is winner!" Fairway stands on the ashen plain. He surveys sizes up his opponents, particularly concerned about the Dinobot, Swoop. "Friend Nosecone," he says, greeting his partner. And then, to Grimlock, "Wouldn't you rather see Swoop fight, Grimlock?" Nosecone nods. "I'm happy to fill in on such short notice," he says. He looks at Grimlock. "But the match hasn't begun yet," he says. Robot Pteranodon stands before Nosecone and Fairway in his pterodactyl mode. It sounds really scary and cool at first, but then you have to remember how tiny and weird his little dino feet are. It's quite cumbersome, really. "Yeah! Me Swoop am winner! Him Grimlock say so and him Grimlock king so he always right!" Arsenal stands next to the Dinobot. The little dudes large feet making up for his partner's tiny feet. He grins to the competition then to the comment from Grimlock, "This one's in the bag." Arsenal climbs up on Swoops shoulders and swings an arm overhead like a cowboy, "Time to rain down destruction! YEEEEEHAW!" Grimlock grunts a little at Fairway. "Hnnn. Me Grimlock see him Swoop fight all the time! Hnf." He shrugs, and looks to Swoop. "Hnnn. But maybe him right. This be kinda boring. You guys fight now!" he decrees- and even gives Fairway a shove, to get him into the fray. "IS TRAINING" Robot Pteranodon spreads his wings and roars that strange Dinobot roar he has. "YAY! WE AM GOING TO MAKE IT RAIN!" Arsenal's ridin' on Swoop's back he's done this a couple times before it's kinda' thier mode of attack when mini-bot and Dinobot meet. He aims his right arm at Fairway the barrels on that arm extend to firing mode while he clutches onto Swoop with his left. There's a flash as the three sets of rifles fire off sending three rounds of artillery flyin' at Fairway. "Hope you brought an umbrella.....ella....ellla." Arsenal has been offline for awhile but in his off time since returning to duty he's honed up on his pop music and years of lost news. Pew pew pew! Combat: Arsenal misses Fairway with his Pew Pew PEW! attack! -3 Swoop was built with a horseshoe up his ass (seriously, you can blame Wheeljack for that one) so it's no surprise that his team gets the first hit. Minibot buddy on his back, Swoop spreads his wings and lifts into the air; rising higher and higher until you have to strain to see him. Like a predatory bird, the Dinobot begins to circle in the air. He does this a few times before holding his wings straight out and pointing towards the ground. Immediately, he begins a divebomb towards the other team; each second bringing him closer and closer. But you worry for naught! Swoop isn't the type to ram headfirst into his opponents (not on the first round, at least). Instead, he spreads his jaws and fires a steady stream of flame at the Technobot. Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Nosecone with his NOT A LASER IT'S FIRE OKAY?? (Laser) attack! Fairway rolls to avoid Arsenal's artillery fire. He rises to one knee and activates his combat visor. It's not designed to aid in targetting, but its magnification abilities allow him to get a better bead on the minibot. He aims his scram rifle and takes a careful shot at Arsenal. Combat: Fairway strikes Arsenal with his Scram Rifle attack! Nosecone tries to run out of the way of Swoop's flamethrower. He ends up getting singed anyway. "Well, if you're going to roast me, I think I'd better give you the spit," he says. He grabs a spike from the ground and prepares to hurl it at Swoop, in an attempt to skewer the Pteranodon. Combat: Nosecone misses Robot Pteranodon with his Rotisserie Dino! Arsenal continues to hold on for dear life as the two fly around and he's still struck despite Swoops awesome flying. His armor plating is slightly damaged but Arsenal shakes it off. He's a combat veteran and has seen this stuff before. Combat initiative:Terror in the skies! Gripping in a death grip with his left Arsenal steadies himself better this time and opens fire again this time only the two outer rifles fire. Dual laser streaks head for Fairway! Pew pew! Combat: Arsenal sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Arsenal misses Fairway with his Dual-Pew! (Laser) attack! Fwoosh! That's the sound of a spike thrown by a Technobot completely missing Swoop. It was a cool move and everything, but it just didn't work. Since Swoop is currently incapable of smiling, he just spreads his jaws and lets out a jolly good roar to get his good mood across. He leans foreward to give Arsenal a better shot. Boy, that was a total waste of time! Naw, just kidding. It's better this way because as Swoop comes close to Nosecone, he throws his little dino feet out to claw at his face. Take it, Technobot! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Nosecone with his Claw Your Face Off (Punch) attack! Fairway is running forward as Arsenal fires. The pelt the black rock behind him, and he stashes his scram rifle in favor of his wrist blaster. "We've got to get these two apart, friend!" He shouts. "Ground that pterosaur, and I'll take care of Arsenal!" Combat: Fairway misses Arsenal with his Wrist Laser (Disruptor) attack! Nosecone steps back so that Swoop's dino-claws don't sink into his armor. "Nice try," he says, "You need a more laid-back style of combat. Something like this." Reaching back, he produces his X-ray Laser. Time to zap the Dino! Combat: Nosecone strikes Robot Pteranodon with his X-Ray Pistol attack! Arsenal does a sweet sproingy flip thing off Swoop's back. It's time the two split up anyways not because those other guys want it this way. Mid-way thru his awesome backflip the laser blast just shoots off into space somewhere. Maybe it struck Grimlock? Who knows.....the point of this is just before hittin' the ground Arsenal transforms into his BA tank mode. Once the tank lands and settles the dual set of tri-rifles swing around and inside the targeting systems are locking on. Within' moments there's six artillery shells headed for thier targets hopefully his targeting in this mode is better. The Autobot Arsenal expands and converts into an M50 Ontos. Combat: Arsenal sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: M50 Ontos misses Fairway with his Multi-Barrel Barrage attack! Up until now, Swoop thought he had a really good strategy going on. Then he gets shot down like a total scrub. Arsenal now off his back, Swoop transforms into his robot mode and stands before Nosecone. "Swoop has best combat! It punching-you-in-stupid-face style!" And that's exactly what he does. Pow! Punch to the face. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his Kapow! (Punch) attack! Fairway evades Arsenal's attack by transforming. He hits the ground rolling, headed straight for the anti-tank vehicle in an unusual show of bravado. He executes a wide turn, trying to steer well clear of Arsenal's cannons. "It's just not your day, friend," he laughs. Fairway drops forward onto his fists while his torso spins and his legs fold inward. His hood tilts up, head flipping back to disappear beneath it, and his arms lock into place at his sides. With a familiar, five-tone sound, Fairway transforms into a DeLorean DMC-12! Combat: DeLorean takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Confucius say, he who punch Nosecone in face get punch in nose! Or Cone! Either way, the Technobot takes the punch and retaliates with one of his own. "I know you Dinobots are good, but perhaps a little humility once in a while is in order?" Combat: Nosecone strikes Swoop with his Punch attack! "Human-ility NEVER in order! YOU SWOOP CRUSH HIM CONEGUY NOW!" so orders Grimlock from the sidelines. M50 Ontos was left temporarily incapacitated from his assault. Fairway doesn't retaliate this turn so Arsenal has to take this turn to recover and get himself back in action. There's some in-audiable cursing from inside the tank as he struggles to get systems back online. <> The tank begins to move again and prepares for whatever attack Fairway might have instore. Combat: Arsenal sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: M50 Ontos takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Swoop considers Nosecone's words of wisdom; lowering his guard for but a short moment. The Technobot punches Swoop and he suddenly remembers what he was here to do. Kick ass.r Swoop rears back a leg and sends it flying at Nosecone. Kapow! Combat: Swoop misses Nosecone with his KAPOW (Kick) attack! DeLorean transforms and boosts into the air, attempting a move he learned from Kup. He springs forward to try and land on top of the Ontos, activating his energo blade in the process with the aim of forcibly removing one of the tri-cannons. !transform 1 Fairway converts back to robot mode. Combat: Fairway misses M50 Ontos with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Nosecone gets out of the way of the Kick by ducking down and rolling to the side. After he rolls away, he reaches for a pistol in his pocket. His subspace pocket. :p Combat: Nosecone misses Swoop with his pew pew pew (Pistol) attack! M50 Ontos is rather agile in this mode and kicks it in reverse at first but then begins to transform and kinda' flipey move too. The blade swishes past mere inches from the twisty mess of tank and robot parts. As the shifting settles Arsenal stands this time raising both sets of arm rifles at Fairway. It seems almost like the quickly clenched fists are the trigger. Ker-POW! Six rounds of artillery fire at Fairway. The M50 Ontos before you begins to twist and contort into the Autobot Arsenal. Combat: Arsenal sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Arsenal strikes Fairway with his Pew x 6! attack! Swoop is shot! He's down! Someone, call a paramedic! Or that's what would've happened if Nosecone actually hit him. Instead, it just passes him; unnoticed. "Swoop is winner! Him Grimlock already say so! Why you try to fight it?" Swoop reaches out to grasp Nosecone's face and crush it with his bare hand. Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his KAPEW! (Pistol) attack! Fairway recovers well from his missed slash at Arsenal, but barely has time to congratulate himself before he's met with a full blast from Arsenal's anti-tank cannons! He goes bouncing away, as limp as a ragdoll. When he comes to rest, his chassis is smoking and covered with black soil. He struggles to his feet, retracts his blade, and retrieves his rifle from subspace. "That," he says to himself, "was definitely a bad idea." Combat: Fairway strikes Arsenal with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Nosecone gets it in the face, alright. Right in the nose! Ohnoes! But instead of flailing there, he just kicks upwards with a foot. Right towards Swoop's nuts-and-bolts. Combat: Nosecone misses Swoop with his Kick attack! Arsenal's armor takes another nasty hit. He clutches the torn hole in his midsection with his right arm the barrels there retracting so he can do so. Raising a shaky left arm he again clenches the fist tight this time just the two outer barrels fire off sending dual beams o' laser at Fairway. "That smarts somethin' good." Combat: Arsenal strikes Fairway with his Dual-Pew! (Laser) attack! Nosecone goes right for Swoops nuts...and bolts! Luckily for Swoop, the kick is a miss and the Dinobot gets a chance to pull out his sword. He raises it high over his head and brings it down with both hands to slice Nosecone. Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his Thermal Sword attack! "Yow, hot!" Nosecone exclaims, as the blade cuts into his shoulder. Thankfully it doesn't hack his arm right off. He transforms to his Drill Tank Mode. "Time to go heavy hitter," he says. His missile rack pops open and he aims one at the Dinobot. Folding and bending, Nosecone folds down into his Cybertronian Drill Tank form. Drills, away! Combat: Nosecone sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Drill strikes Swoop with his Rocket-Propelled Missile attack! Fairway is rocked by the laser blast. He tilts on his heel, but a fair amount of pinwheeling his arms helps him get his balance back. He raises his rifle again, but out of the corner of his eye he sees Swoop slash Nosecone's arm with his thermal sword. Momentarily torn, he stands in the open looking from Arsenal to Nosecone. He makes his decision in less than half a second - it's the only option, of course. The noble option. He runs full speed toward the Technobot, pulling out his patch kit. "Hold still a second," he says as he reaches Nosecone and assesses the damage. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of Cybertronian Drill 's minor injuries. Arsenal grins as his attacks are finally starting to land the little mech was beginning to get worried. Still gripping his guts in his right he almost chuckles as Fairway runs to aide his comrade. With the two of them so close together he can't help but transform and level all six barrels on the lovely couple. "Does your HMO cover artillery rounds Nosecone?" There's a resounding KER-KA-KEW-POW as all six shells are fired through the air with luck blowing the cutie pies to pieces. The Autobot Arsenal expands and converts into an M50 Ontos. Combat: M50 Ontos misses Cybertronian Drill with his KER-KA-KEW-POW!!!1 Area attack! Combat: M50 Ontos misses Fairway with his KER-KA-KEW-POW!!!1 Area attack! Swoop was so sure he had this fight won. Just beat up on Nosecone the whole time. He completely forgot about the fact he can transform too! You can't blame him. Dinobots are so cool, other robots should all be lame Action Masters. Swoop is struck by the missile and, using his anti-gravs, lifts high into the air. He then transforms and takes to the sky; circling above the other Autobots and biding his time. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Combat: Robot Pteranodon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fairway looks up from his work patching Nosecone's injuries. He's heard crack and hiss of the artillery fire, and, though he isn't entirely finished with his field patch, he dives out of the way. As the smoke clears he turns to his partner. "Nosecone," he says even as he activates his wrist blaster again to take a shot at Arsenal. "Are you all right?" Combat: Fairway strikes M50 Ontos with his Wrist Laser. (Laser) attack! Nosecone transforms again to robot mode, bringing his laser to bear on the Dinobot. "HMO? I have Cybertronian Blue Cross!" he replies to Arsenal, having somehow luckily escaped the blast. "I'm fine, fortunately," he adds to Fairway. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Combat: Nosecone strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Laser attack! M50 Ontos 's blasted by the laser the tougher and still intact armor plating of the tank doesn't show much signs of wear besides a small scorch. Arsenal prefers the more mobile robot mode but decides it'd be more tactical to stick to the heavily armored tank. Leveling the small turret up front on Fairway as the main batteries reload he opens fire with a small hail of machine gun fire. There's no witty remark this round....seems catchy banter means miss. Combat: M50 Ontos misses Fairway with his Really it's a Machine GUN! (Pistol) attack! espite Swoop's awesome strategy, he's still struck by Nosecone in the form of laser fire. That's just no good! Swoop retaliates by spreading his jaws and shooting a short stream of flame at the Technobot. Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Nosecone with his RAGING INFERNO!!! (Laser) attack! airway activates his jumpjets again, boosting laterally to avoid the machinegun fire. But the heat in this place is causing his jumpjets to get too hot too quickly. He's forced to deactivate them as they start to smoke. He approaches the tank-killer again, right fist sliding up to be replaced by his crackling energo blade. He knows the risks of a head-on assault, and he has virtually no plan of attack as he advances. But he finds himself feeling more confident than he has in the previous battles. He fires at Arsenal with the wrist laser on his left hand. Combat: Fairway strikes M50 Ontos with his Wrist Laser (Laser) attack! Nosecone gets another light toasting. "What do you think I am, a bagel? Next thing you'll want to be spreading cream cheese on me!" he exclaims. He tries a disruptor blast this time. Combat: Nosecone strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Disruptor attack! M50 Ontos 's struck again leaving another scorch where the laser strikes. The right set of rifles bear down on Fairway as he comes in close. The tank braces himself for any tricks his foe might be planning and hopefully strikes with the laser fire. Combat: Arsenal sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: M50 Ontos misses Fairway with his Pew Two! (Laser) attack! Robot Pteranodon lets out a sort of growling noise after he's hit by Nosecone's disruptor blast. Enough shooting lasers at eachother; Swoop lifts high into the air and circles around before divebombing down, down, down to collide directly with the Technobot. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Nosecone with his DIVEBOMB FROM HELL!! (Ram) attack! Fairway lifts his arm and the laser fire just misses him. He closes in and raises his blade. His torso is a mass of black and ruined metal, and his optics practically spark as he brings the blade down toward his worthy opponent! Combat: Fairway strikes M50 Ontos with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Nosecone grunts as he is clobbered from above by a Swoop now sitting on him. "Getting up close and personal?" he asks, smirking, "Why Swoop, I didn't know you cared." He attempts to punch Swoop off of him. "While I don't mind a cuddle, you simply are too heavy." Combat: Nosecone strikes Robot Pteranodon with his snuggletime's over! (Punch) attack! M50 Ontos 's armor plating shrieks as the blade rips a gash in the tank. <> the tank emits in a frantic voice. Up close and personal combat isn't Arsenal's style. In a frantic attempt to distance himself and get Fairway off him he shakes his turrets back n' forth while reversing and then jerking forward too. Combat: M50 Ontos strikes Fairway with his SHAKE N BAKE! (Smash) attack! After Nosecone starts getting all nasty and punching people (what a jerk), Swoop transforms into his robot mode and lays the beat down on the Technobot via his fists. KAPOW! WHAM! POW! With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his Dino-Beating attack! "Yaaay! You Swoop keep punching til him start crying!" Nosecone gets pummeled by Swoop, and it's not exactly love taps! He transforms again. Fine, if Swoop wanted to get down and dirty, let him. The drill on the Tank starts spinning, attempting to drill a hole right into Swoop's armor! Folding and bending, Nosecone folds down into his Cybertronian Drill Tank form. Drills, away! Combat: Cybertronian Drill strikes Swoop with his Durabyllium-Steel Alloy Drill attack! Fairway is shaken to the ground and goes sprawling. He stands and aims his wrist laser while backing away. He's dripping freon and sparks leap intermittently from his right elbow. He circles, trying to get around the side of the tank and out of range of that battery of cannons. Combat: Fairway misses M50 Ontos with his Wrist Laser (Laser) attack! M50 Ontos kicks it in reverse and begins putting as much distance between himself and Fairway as possible. The laser blast strikes the charred ground where he was mere moments before. He keeps on truckin' in reverse, <> Arsenal's internal systems are doing thier best to convert the energy from reversing into suitable energon the Tank's engine revs louder as he works to process the energy and recharge a bit. Combat: Arsenal sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: M50 Ontos takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Damn! Swoop forgot about that transforming thing again. Ugh, how inconvienient. It landed him a DRILL TO THE BODY! Are you serious? Do you know how /dangerous/ that is? After receiving some serious damage, Swoop transforms and takes to the skies to circle around as usual. Once in the perfect position, he fires a missile from his right wing down at the opposing team. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Missile Area attack! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Fairway with his Missile Area attack! Fairway is in the process of retrieving his rifle again when he's wiped out by Swoop's missile attack! He drops his rifle and falls flat on his faceplate, parts of his jumpjet assembly flying off, rendering the jets inopperable. he get's to his feet very slowly, groaning and holding his left arm. He just KNEW Swoop would be trouble. With Arsenal a good distance away, he takes some time to survey the damage and do some quick repairs. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Nosecone gets slammed into by a missile! Luckily he's heavily armored. He's got one more missile left in his rack, and he might as well use it. "Hey, Swoop! Catch!" he shouts, as he fires it off. It streaks towards the airborne Pteranodon-bot! Combat: Cybertronian Drill misses Robot Pteranodon with his Rocket-Propelled Missile attack! M50 Ontos 's back in the fight. The tanks engines rev again but this time he's moving forward and fast the little tank has considerable speed. <> Once the gap is closed and he's within' firing range again two of the left barrels emit a beam of laser fire streaking right for Fairway. Pa-Pew! Combat: M50 Ontos strikes Fairway with his Pa-Pew! (Laser) attack! It seems Swoop is just a little too fast for Nosecone. The missile soars past him and no harm was done. Awesome for Swoop, sucky for Nosecone. Swoop transforms and drops down to balance on top of the Technobot turned drill tank before giving his sword another appearance. He grasps it tightly in both hands and stabs downwards to pierce his opponent with the hot blade. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Thermal Sword attack! airway takes the hit in the shoulder and drops like an anchor. As he gets to his feet, his damage sensors register malfunctions in one of his motor control circuits. Redundant systems kick, but he knows he won't be able to his as hard as he has been. Each of his defeats plays through his head and he feels more and more humiliated as he recalls each one. He picks up his scram rifle and snaps off a shot at Aresenal. Combat: Fairway misses M50 Ontos with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Cybertronian Drill gets chopped at by Swoop again! He transforms to robot mode to try to punch the sword away from the Dino's grasp. "You could really hurt someone with that, you know," he says. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Combat: Nosecone strikes Swoop with his Punch attack! M50 Ontos 's made to maneuver rather easily for a tank it's still small in size and not loaded down with too much armor or a huge weapon. With a quick alteration in course the scram rifle blasts a pot hole in the charred lava flow. The smaller machine gun turrets turn to Fairway as Arsenal peppers his general area with machine gun fire. Rat-tat-ta-ta-ratt! Combat: M50 Ontos strikes Fairway with his Rat-tat-ta-ta-ratt! (Pistol) attack! Swoop is punched in the hand which kind of hurts so he loosens his grasp just a moment and the sword drops to the ground. It's not a big deal, though. He just picks it up and puts it away. He doesn't need it anyway. Swoop bring up his fists and raises them over his head before bringing them upon Nosecone to lay on the beatdown. "You LOSE now!" Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his BRINGING THE PAIN! attack! airway jerks as he is raked with machinegun fire. Somehow, he doesn't fall. It may be sheer will that keeps him coming. He activates his energo blade and tries again to bring it down on one of Arsenal's cun arrays. Combat: Fairway strikes M50 Ontos with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! The pain has been brought, and Nosecone is smarting. Getting pummelled by a Dinobot is certainly no fun. He pulls out his X-ray pistol again. Well, if he's going to go out, he'll go out with a bang! Combat: Nosecone strikes Swoop with his X-Ray Pistol attack! -1 50 Ontos 's right set of turrets are gashed up pretty badly. Temporarily damaged and offline for now his self-repair systems working overtime and re-routing all efforts to get them back online. With only half his main offense working Arsenal is rather useless. Rather then take the risk of damaging himself again trying to shake Fairway loose he transforms and attempts to shove his left arm rifles into Fairway's guts and deliver a nice up close blast. His fist clenches shut at the last second two streaks of laser erupt from the barrels. The M50 Ontos before you begins to twist and contort into the Autobot Arsenal. Combat: Arsenal sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Arsenal strikes Fairway with his Dual Laser Punchy Thing! (Laser) attack! Much to Swoop's dismay, Nosecone whips it out again. It being his X-Ray Pistol. Swoop is struck and he finally begins to feel the toll this battle has had on him. It's okay, though. Dinobots are built tough. Even the blue ones. Swoop twists to the right before putting all his weight into a punch aimed at the Technobot's jaw. page nate=I was at first, but now Arsenal is getting in some good shots - thanks to Swoop's area attack :) You paged Nate Briar with 'I was at first, but now Arsenal is getting in some good shots - thanks to Swoop's area attack :)' Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his JAWBREAKER!! (Punch) attack! Nosecone takes another punch to the face. While it's not exactly a jawbreaker, it does take its toll. He tries to roll out from under Swoop, and at the same time tries to hit the Dinobot in the face with a disruptor blast. Combat: Nosecone misses Swoop with his Disruptor attack! Fairway dodges too late. He takes a punishing blast to the right side. Parts of his armor end up behind him. There are moving parts visible on his frame that should be covered by silver plating. He drops to the ground, battered but not beaten. He holds up his relatively intact left arm and fires his wrist blaster for Arsenal's headpiece. Combat: Fairway strikes Arsenal with his Wrist Laser (Laser) attack! Arsenal takes the blast to the dome like a champ. Well if that champ screams and grabs his face in horror. As he recovers and regains his vision hopefully the mini-bot completely drops his guard. He continues to scream and hold his face....being blinded ain't fun kids! Combat: Arsenal sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Arsenal takes extra time to steady himself. Pass h yeah. Swoop is one cool dude. He totally nailed Nosecone and it was awesome! But the Technobot ducks away and starts shooting disruptors at him which is so not awesome. It's not that big of a threat, really; Swoop just kicks him away. Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his KICK OF DEATH!! (Kick) attack! Nosecone gets kicked and rolls a short distance. He's still hurting, so he curls into a ball. Meanwhile he takes aim with his pistol again. Hoping against hope that he could finally bring Swoop down. Combat: Nosecone sets his defense level to Guarded. Fairway hauls himself to his feet before the blinded Arsenal. He puts his hands on his knees and looks up at his fellow Autobot, gathering his strength. He cannot hesitate. He sacrificed that right when he was defeated by Monstereo. He ignores the emptiness he feels in his spark and his own internal protests and aims a kick at Arsenal's midsection. Combat: Fairway strikes Arsenal with his Big Boot (Kick) attack! "Stupid Technobot! Learn when it time to give up!" Swoop narrows his gaze on Nosecone and Nosecone only. Time to take this guy down once and for all. Computron aint got nothin' on Dinobots. Swoop throws out a hand to try and smack the Technobot in the face. Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his SLAP OF BLOOD!!! (Punch) attack! Arsenal's guts are pretty beat up already which doesn't help Arsenal much but it seems to do the trick and snaps him outta' his daze. Gripping his guts in pain he glares at Fairway, "Alright....you done gone and done it now. Ya' got me mad mate." Nowhere near as agile or flippy in this transformation Arsenal pretty much just falls forward transforming as he does so. Once in tank mode all six barrels aim down at Fairway.....before his foe potentially has time to react Arsenal unloads with his full Arsenal. See what I did there....har har har har! Combat: M50 Ontos strikes Fairway with his THE ARSENAL!!1 attack! Combat: Fairway falls to the ground, unconscious. "Oh, I'm not giving up just yet," Nosecone states. He gets smacked again, but it doesn't end him right there. He's still got some fight in him left. "An Autobot NEVER gives up!" Out comes the X-ray pistol again! Combat: Nosecone strikes Swoop with his X-Ray Pistol attack! Fairway is hit full on by Arsenal's barrage and suffers catastrophic damage! His optics flicker to gray and he drops, bleeding black and sparking in a dozen places. M50 Ontos 's left all incapacitated from unloading on Fairway....it's gonna' take him awhile to recover. In the meantime Swoop can lay down the smack and such. And lay down the smack he does! Swoop lifts his leg as high as he can before trying to 'stomp' on Nosecone like a horrible monster. Combat: Swoop strikes Nosecone with his GODZILLA STOMP!!! (Kick) attack! Combat: Nosecone falls to the ground, unconscious. And down he goes! Nosecone crumples to the ground, rendered inert. Yes, he loses. But damn, not bad for a stand-in! M50 Ontos shakes himself free finally and transforms giving Swoop a hi-five, "YEAH BOI!" The M50 Ontos before you begins to twist and contort into the Autobot Arsenal. Swoop smacks hands together with Arsenal for THE WORLDS MOST AWESOME HIGH-FIVE! Arsenal looks at Swoop with a grin, "Shall we fly off into the sunset now partner?" Category:Logs Category: } Category: } Category:logs Category:2030 Olympics Category:2030